


The dangers of Christmas decorating

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Blackmail, Boys Kissing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Devious!Merlin, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spiders, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even such an innocent activity as decorating the house for Christmas comes with dangers lurking about…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dangers of Christmas decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little anda I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice faintly came from the living room. “Have you seen the decorations that we use to put up on the porch? The lights and all that?”

“No” Arthur answered his boyfriend, not looking up from his computer. “Maybe in the basement or something.”

”Could you go have a look?” Arthur didn’t really fancy getting up from his comfortable position on the bed and decided to pretend that he hadn’t heard the question. It worked for half a minute before Merlin appeared on the threshold, his best puppy dog eyes pleadingly looking at Arthur.

“Please?” he said and Arthur felt his resolve melt away. Damn those blue eyes and damn Merlin for taking such advantage of having them.

“Fine” he grumbled and got up.

 

Not five minutes later a blood curdling scream was heard and Merlin dropped the candles that he was carrying in alarm.

“Arthur?” He ran towards the stairs. “What happened?” Arthur appeared, almost flying up the stairs, throwing the box of Christmas decorations in Merlin’s general direction and didn’t stop until he was safely curled up on the bed. Merlin frowned and followed him.

“Arthur? Are you all right?”

“Yes, fine” his boyfriend answered shortly but Merlin could see that he was still shaken and joined him on the bed.

“What happened?” he asked again. “You screamed…”

“It was a spider, all right” Arthur said curtly and Merlin couldn’t help laughing at this. His big, badass nobody-messes-with-a-Pendragon boyfriend was afraid of an itty bitty little spider. It was hilarious to think of, and even more so when he considered telling Gwaine about the whole incident.

“Didn’t know that you’re scared of spiders” he chuckled.

“I am not _scared_ ” Arthur haughtily corrected him. “I just don’t _like_ them very much, that’s all.”

“I see, so that’s why you screamed like a little girl, because you don’t _like_ them, that’s…”

“Shut up, _Merlin_ ” Arthur interrupted him while cuffing him over the head.

“Ow!” Merlin protested. “If you’re not being nice to me, I’m telling Gwaine about this.”

“No!” Arthur backed off, his eyes wide. “You wouldn’t!”

“I might” Merlin said smugly. “You never know…”

“That’s not fair” Arthur complained. “That’s blackmail.”

“Yep” Merlin said cheerfully. “But as long as you’re being nice to me you have nothing to fear.”

“Oh, I can be very nice” Arthur said suggestively and pulled his boyfriend closer. Merlin leaned into the embrace and sighed when Arthur’s lips found his. The kiss went from sweet to heated and when they finally parted for air both of them panted slightly.

“Mm, yes, this is very nice” Merlin purred. “But you know what would be even nicer?” he asked. “You, helping me put up the rest of the decorations.” Arthur groaned.

“Come on now, love, or else I might give Gwaine yet another reason to call you princess” Merlin said cheekily.

“Unfair” Arthur muttered as Merlin pulled him into the living room.


End file.
